kamenriderkivafandomcom-20200214-history
Takashi Sugimura
is the main antagonist of Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World. He is the leader of the Legendorga race who was defeated by the original Kiva and sealed within a coffin. When death row inmate, stumbled onto his seal, the essence of the evil rider possessed him, preventing Sugimura from dying until Arc would rise with help from his minions. History As above stated, Kamen Rider Arc was a powerful leader of the Legendorga who led his race to glory, attacking any race that stood in his way. However the original Kiva stood against Arc and defeated him. However, Arc was not gone for good, and his essence was sealed within a coffin. Years later, the place where he was sealed became the ground for a prison, that included the mentally broken, Takashi Sugimura. When Sugimura tried to escape when the Zebra Fangire appeared, he came across Arc's coffin. Arc then took over Sugimura's body before Sugimura spent the next twenty years in prison. Curiously, he was sent to death several times but did not die due to Arc. In the present day, Arc's resurfacing commenced with the resurrection of his race. When the Legendorga brought Sugimura to Arc's castle, the demonic Rider was fully revived within him. Arc and his race commenced the takeover of humans and any race that stood in its way, while also targeting the current Kamen Rider Kiva, Wataru Kurenai. Eventually, Wataru and his father, Otoya Kurenai confronted Arc. Arc attempted to make Wataru his servant through the Legendorga baptism, becoming Kiva Flight Style. Otoya however, managed to get through to his son and Wataru fought against Arc in a fierce battle, destroying Arc as Kiva Emperor Form and Flight Style with assistance from Castle Doran. Powers and Abilities *'Possession:' Arc is able to possess Takashi and kill his conciousness for him to take over. Kamen Rider Arc With the assistance of the mechanical monster , he can transform into Arc, the King of the Castle in the Demon World. *'Rider height:' 320cm *'Rider weight:' 350kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power:' 25t **'Kicking power:' 60t **'Maximum running speed:' 100m/2s As Arc, he wields the 4m long . He can shoot a light bullet from his forehead. It was also shown that he can perform his own Rider Kick. - Legend Arc= Legend Arc Through the use of the Wake Up Fuestle (which resembles Rey's Key Fuestle in the movie), Arc transforms into by assimilating the demon-eye of the moon to obtain the full power of his race, growing wings and a second set of arms. In this form,Kamen Rider Arc is able to fly. In the process, Arc Kivat assumes mode as his persona cast comes off and yells "Go to Hell!" As Legend Arc, he can open up the giant mouth/eye in his chest known as the and create the to perform the finisher with the destructive power of 120t. }} Video game appearance Kamen Rider Battride War II Arc reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War II. Rider Cards Complete Form.]] *'Kamen Ride: Arc': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Arc, possessed by Kamen Rider Diend. It is one of the eight cards used by Diend Complete Form. It summons Kamen Rider Arc. Behind the scenes Portrayal Takashi Sugimura is portrayed by of Neptune. As Kamen Rider Arc, his suit actors are and . Notes *Arc's name comes from a Japanese word for . *Kamen Rider Arc is the tallest/largest natural Kamen Rider to date at 3.2m tall. *As Legend Arc, he is probably the strongest of the Kiva Riders on a brute strength level. He is also the largest Kiva Rider in said form. *Kamen Rider Arc is the first Movie-Exclusive Rider to get a Final Form, followed by Eternal, Bujin Gaim, and Mars. *Arc's Trident is a repainted version of the Silkmoth Fangire's Mirage Trident. *Arc's host-killing possession is similar to from . Category:Kamen Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Kiva Riders Category:Villains Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Deceased Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Legendorga Category:Leader